


Searching

by Caterfree10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Ambiguous!PC, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, IsshuShipping - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caterfree10/pseuds/Caterfree10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambiguous!PC and their mom exchange words as the young hero searches for their journeying counterpart. Implied FerrisWheelShipping/IsshuShipping depending on how you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

_Ambiguous!PC and their mom exchange words as the young hero searches for their journeying counterpart. Implied FerrisWheelShipping/IsshuShipping depending on how you squint._

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm leaving Unova for a while."

"Hm? Why is that, sweetie?"

"...There's a friend I made on my journey. His name is N and while we clashed, I think we still connected. I'm worried about him. The last time I saw him, a lot of difficult revelations happened and he took his pokemon and flew to some other region."

"I see. Well, so long as you keep in touch, okay honey?"

"Yeah mom. I'll see you soon, I hope. I'm not sure where he's gone or where I'll find him. But I can't give up, right?"

"Right! Good luck." 

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"Hi honey! Where are you at now?"

"Celestic Town in Sinnoh."

"That so far! Isn't that the town with the cave that has a mural of a legendary pokemon trio?"

"Yeah, some people say it's of Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf, but some people think it might be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina instead. The grandmother of the fomer Champion Cynthia was very interested in these orbs I got that are apparently associated with the latter three."

"That's very interesting, which one do you think is right?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to do more research before I decided. Kind of wish we could ask whoever made the mural, tho."

"That would be helpful!"

"Haha, yeah!"

"...Did you find any clues about your friend?"

"...Not really. The only recent tales of any legendary dragons appearing are a few years too old to be N. I don't think he's been in Sinnoh at all."

"Well, I hope you get some clues soon. You seem so fond of him when you talk about him."

"Yeah... yeah I am."

* * *

"Hey Mom, how's it going?"

"Oh hey sweetie, where are you now?"

"Lavender Town in Kanto."

"Ah, Isn't Kanto where the famed Professor Oak is from?"

"Yeah, though he wasn't in his lab when I visited there not too long ago. Not that I'm sure he'd know anything important, but."

"Couldn't have hurt to try?"

"Something like that."

"Anything in Lavender Town or since?"

"Not really. Though I did meet an... interesting person at the Soul House."

"How so?"

"They mentioned being able to see auras."

"Well, there are many unexplained things in the world, honey."

"Don't care, not the point."

"Hehe, okay okay, what else did they tell you?"

"They said that while mine was shining, there was some kind of shadow following it. I brought up my search and... said that that's related to it and maybe concluding my search could lift that shadow."

"Mm, very mysterious. In any case, I hope your search gets better soon."

"Thanks Mom, I'll talk to you again soon."

* * *

"I think I have a lead, Mom!"

"That's great! Where'd you pick it up?"

"Ecruteak City. One of the girls at the Dance Theatre said they saw a great white dragon leaving Olivine City heading towards the vincinity of the Unown Ruins."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him!"

"I will!"

* * *

"Hey Ma..."

"...I take it didn't go well?"

"I think I just missed him, really. By a few days at best. They said he headed south, so that's where I'm going, too. I'm not giving up, I refuse to.

"That's a good attitude to have, honey. Hopefully you'll get a better lead next time.

"Me, too."

* * *

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, hon. Any luck since?"

"Not really, I think he headed back East. I'm in Sootopolis City right now though."

"Oh, isn't that where Groudon and Kyogre's fighting was calmed by Rayquaza several years ago?"

"Yeah it was, you can still see the land Groudon rose up in the middle of the lake to wage its half of the battle with Kyogre!"

"If you take any pictures, be sure to send them to me!"

"Mm, I promise. Anyway, I wish I could explore the Cave of Origin before I leave, but I need to keep tracking N. I'll talk to you again soon.'

"All right. Talk to you then."

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm back in Unova for a bit."

"Oh? Are you going to visit soon?"

"I don't know. I needed a chance to gather my thoughts. It's frustrating searching so far for someone and not knowing where to even start. I know there are places like Orre and Almia and other regions I haven't tried yet. Hopefully, I can get something soon."

"Where are you now then?"

"Village Bridge. I love the atmosphere here. It's calming and I feel closer to everything here, from my own partners to the universe itself."

"Never known you to be spiritual."

"Hehe, not really that, I'm just in love with this place."

"You know, your father once took me there on a date years ago. Was one of my favorite places that he took me to."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Mm, thanks for that, Ma."

"It's alright. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your thoughts. Good luck, hon."

"Thanks. Shout at you later."

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever get to stop searching, Zekrom?"

Zekrom grunted, a little indignation showing.

"Haha, you want to find your other half too, don't ya?"

The electric dragon nodded as they flew on to the next region.

"Hopefully, we'll find him soon. N and Reshiram. I'm tired of searching these past two years but I can't seem to stop."

Zekrom warbled low below its trainer.

"It's alright. We won't give up, right? We just have to keep moving forward. No matter what it takes, until we reunite with them both."

Zekrom nodded once again as the two soared on, vowing to continue their search for as long as they needed.


End file.
